


Match The Speed Now (Tempo)

by hunniesfw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, Age Difference, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chanyeol is a beast, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Kinky sex, M/M, Mentions of Lactating, Mentions of slick, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shy Baekhyun, Smut, Squirting, Student Byun Baekhyun, age gap, slick, virgin, virgin Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw
Summary: Chanyeol can wait an enternity until Baekhyun, his omega, is ready. Until he's prepared thoroughly.Baekhyun is ready and he's been sending signs to his alpha for a long time. The man is just oblivious to it.Chanyeol wasn't able to hold himself back when he found out.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 277





	Match The Speed Now (Tempo)

Sometimes, Chanyeol thinks he must be god to have this much patience. The alpha has never been and will never be a patient person. He’s too used to the pressured environment where every task should be done at the given time.

Being in the career world has made him such an impatient person. When he finishes something in time, he expects others to do the same thing he did. A single line in a coffee shop isn’t something Chanyeol would wait for. That’s the task of his secretary anyways. Another example of things that Chanyeol wouldn’t wait for is the line in the bathroom. Therefore, he has his own bathroom that is only for his use, in his office.

these things are quite common, a lot of people have the same mindset like him. However, if there’s one thing that Chanyeol has never experienced, it would be waiting for sex.

Omegas, sometimes even alphas, throw themselves at his feet.

He never felt what it is like to wait for someone just to feel there insides, just to feel tightness around his cock. He never needed to hold back just to relieve himself or get his high. They all willingly open up to him, get down on their knees and are the ones who will wait for him to put his cock in.

But his impatience faded into thin air when his current omega came into the picture. The sweet little thing was just barely eighteen when Chanyeol met him.

Their story was cute and kind of ironic. The alpha is standing in line to get his morning boost when this pale boy walked up to him. He looked delicate, fragile even. His eyes are droopy and his fingers look dainty. His long eyelashes are fluttering up to his eyelids as he looks up to Chanyeol.

‘Good m-morning sir, I-... you looked like you needed coffee right away. If you want to you can have m-mine… I accidentally asked for the wrong thing and I don’t drink anything other than latte. Y-You can have my americano…’ Baekhyun said and Chanyeol looked at him incredulously.

There was no way in hell Chanyeol would take drinks from strangers but the boy looked like he didn't mean any harm. Besides, the cup is still sealed and the plastic wrapper of the straw is still not open. For a moment, Chanyeol thought and he really needed the coffee at that time so he nodded. The angel smiled brightly at him and handed him the bitter beverage, waved at Chanyeol and then left.

Dumbfounded, Chanyeol moved out of the line and looked at the boy who slowly disappeared from his sight. And like it hasn’t been bothering him for the whole day, he just had to dream about him.

He’s beautiful and smells so delightful, delectable- and maybe that’s why he’s glued on Chanyeol’s brain even after a week.

The alpha decided that he'll try to see him again. Pay him with the latte he wanted and then get his name so that it would be easier for him to call the pretty little thing inside his head. That’s exactly what happened, but he became confident when the omega blushed brightly as he handed the latte, turning into a puddle in front of him. He gave him his number and expected the omega to text him.

He did. And that’s when it started.

As he opens up to the alpha, Chanyeol is surprised at how delicate he is. He’s practically a saint at how innocent he is.

The boy told Chanyeol that rude alphas would often harass him through words. He didn’t mind it but the omega started thinking of alphas as intimidating creatures. Chanyeol got angry for some reason, and then he decided that if he makes this omega his, then he would never feel that way anymore. After months, Baekhyun accepted to be his boyfriend. Although reluctant, the omega put his heart in Chanyeol’s palms. He trusted him.

And there isn’t any way that Chanyeol is going to break it.

It was given, Baekhyun is intimidated by alphas because of the constant cat calls and such, so it wouldn’t be a surprise if he’s a virgin. He admitted that he watched porn once but he’s just confused. Chanyeol educated him and told him how it happens, Baekhyun is amused but he’s still scared. The alpha’s job is to provide everything to their omega, so if Baekhyun is not ready, then he’ll provide his time to wait until he is. 

Sex isn’t something he will force on him just because he finds it enjoyable and pleasurable.

Chanyeol purely believes it isn’t sex if only one of them is enjoying.

So he waits.

\-----

Baekhyun sometimes worries about his alpha. The senior corporate administrator tends to work a lot and forget to take care of himself. 

Of course, the omega understands. He’s graduating soon and is living with Chanyeol, he’s gonna be busy soon too- trying to find a job so that he doesn't become a burden to his boyfriend of two years. 

Twenty.

Baekhyun is now twenty years old and he worries for Chanyeol and his hand. Baekhyun is innocent and a virgin but he isn’t dumb to not realize how Chanyeol is holding himself back- to touch him, pleasure the both of them and do things couples normally do.

As time gets by, Chanyeol grows to be sexually frustrated. It’s just him and his hands, sometimes Baekhyun’s. The alpha never initiated, never asked Baekhyun if he’s up for it or he wants to do it. Never. And the frustration shouldn’t be hard to miss, because he has no choice but to confide to himself only. Sometimes, the man would have his friends over and Baekhyun would silently listen to their conversations, growing anxious and feeling bad for his alpha.

_ ”Not even a blowjob? Do you even have balls now?” _

_ ”Blowjobs are a rare thing, I don’t want him to do it when he doesn’t want to. I’ll let him do what he wants to. And I’m fine, go worry about your own.” _

_ ”Mate, you’re someone I don’t know now. What happened to that Chanyeol who would fuck any omega that offers? It isn’t too late, you know?” _

Baekhyun leaves before he could hear more.

Some nights, Baekhyun would be emotional about it. Cursing himself for being a coward and unprepared when he should have been ready a long time ago. Chanyeol would immediately know something is wrong so he will comfort the omega with the same sentence over and over again.

_ ”I’ll wait a lifetime for you.” _

The thing is, Baekhyun could have been ready the first year into their relationship. Chanyeol never made him feel unsafe and always protected him, made him feel loved all the time so there isn’t any reason to be afraid. But when they first attempted, Baekhyun got shocked.

It’s not like Chanyeol has a monster cock, but it’s nearly there. It’s so much bigger than what he had imagined, so much thicker and heavier- his virgin hole cannot imagine taking it. If inches would be the criteria then Chanyeol must have lacked just half an inch for his member to be categorized as a monster cock. They’ve watched porn together, got off by rubbing their cocks together, and all those videos they watched- felt like a joke.

Those people in the video, they weren’t as big as Chanyeol. He doesn’t know what he was supposed to do.

So he got scared. Who wouldn’t be if your alpha is so gifted in that area that it’s almost the size of his wrist and cannot even be wrapped with one of his hands when fully hard. Chanyeol told him it’s okay.

When Baekhyun is feeling confident, he’d ask the engineer if he could suck him off. But everytime he does, it’s more of him lapping at the sides than him taking it down his throat. Again, Chanyeol told him it’s okay. But it’s been two years and Chanyeol deserves to at least be rewarded with something he’s been so patient for.

So Baekhyun did something.

\------

Baekhyun studies. He literally studies how to finger himself and get him open and prepared, how to get his hole dripping with slick. When Chanyeol is away, he’ll watch in his free time, some tutorials with poor voice overs. Sometimes he would also ask his friends who would tell him things he needed to know. After around a week of watching things and reading articles, he decided to try it. With two fingers.

When he got two fingers inside, it felt weird and warm, and the videos said that he’s supposed to know where his prostate is. So that everything will feel good. He tried but it didn’t feel any different, that’s why he thought that he needed more knowledge.

At the same time though, he needed to let Chanyeol know that he’s preparing. One day, he found his sweet spot and it felt like he'd seen the stars, and he came just from touching it. It felt like heaven so he decided to maybe- give Chanyeol some signals.

\-----

The alpha was fine until a few weeks ago.

He never felt the need to bend Baekhyun over a surface and fuck him until he isn’t himself anymore. He never felt it because he knows it would make his little omega scared. It happened first when the little one welcomed him home with a tight hug. He smelled him first before he saw him. He smells like strawberries, but more vibrant than usual. Smelled so much sweeter. He kissed the top of his head and smiled, leaned down and pressed one on his lips.

‘Welcome home, alpha… I made dinner. Are you gonna shower first so I could heat it now?’ Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol nodded, smiled at his omega.

The little angel pulled away and then looked up at the alpha, fidgeted from side to side. ‘Let me take off your coat…’

He said and Chanyeol suppressed his frown and nodded. Baekhyun doesn’t take off his coat, and never offers. The omega, removed Chanyeol’s coat and folded it in half. That is when Chanyeol got to see what he was wearing.

It’s not a new thing for the pretty one to wear his clothes. He does it all the time saying he misses his boyfriend. It’s mostly just hoodies and shirts.

But that day, Baekhyun was wearing his working clothes. The satin white button up flowed down on his body perfectly and was unbuttoned down to his chest. If he wore underwear, Chanyeol wasn’t able to tell. It was a first and it took him by surprise. Again, he brushed it off.

The omega walked away to the kitchen and the bright light of the room hit his body. The engineer got to see his body underneath the oversized top. The beautiful curve of his hips and waist and his ass that’s barely covered by an undergarment. The alpha swallowed, stopped himself from thinking filthy things. But he wasn’t able to help it. 

Since Baekhyun moved in with him after a year of being together, the pure omega gained some weight. His body became rounder, flesh more supple and full, his thighs and ass are now meatier. He looked healthy and Chanyeol loves that.

And since Chanyeol is a man with desire, his mind flew to the idea of interlocking the omega’s ankles and making sure his thighs are pressed together. His mind thought of how it would feel to press his cock in between those flesh, fuck it until it bruised.

His cock went hard so he immediately went to the shower and got himself off before shamelessly ate dinner with his boyfriend.

\------

The next time it happened, Chanyeol was working from home. The omega slipped inside his office and distracted him from getting work done. Baekhyun climbed up to his lap, wrapped his arms around his neck and continuously fixed his position on Chanyeol’s lap, all while kissing his neck.

‘Baby… Hey, what’s up?’ Chanyeol asked slowly, pulled away slightly and then turned the omega’s head using his chin.

He pressed a long kiss on his lips and searched for the angel’s eyes.

All he found was shyness.

‘I-I just missed you.’ Baekhyun said and then went back to pressing kisses all over Chanyeol’s face.

The pale baby moved on his lap and he struggled, having to grip the armrest of his swivel chair just to hold back a boner. He gave back the kisses to his boyfriend, the omega allowed him to touch his body how they do. Chanyeol ran his hands up and down his sides, feeling his wide hips, a good place to put his hands while fucking deeply into the omega.

Sadly though, Baekhyun pulled away completely and stood up. ‘I’ll leave you to work now…’

He said and Chanyeol wanted to scream, wanted to say no and beg his omega to let him have a taste of what it’s like to be inside that tight cunt. 

But he held back.

After the angel like omega, who just needs a pair of wings to be officially one, Chanyeol pulled out his hard cock and spat on his palm, fucked his fist, trying his best to think that it is how his omega’s pussy feels, and then came all over himself when he imagined Baekhyun’s lewd out face.

\-----

It’s been a month and Baekhyun is the one getting frustrated this time. He’s run out of ideas on how to tell Chanyeol he wants to finally do it. The man is so oblivious to the point that Baekhyun knows he gets off right after what he has done yet he doesn’t make a step to ask the omega about it.

After a hell week at work, Chanyeol decided to take three days off to spend at home with his lovely omega.

The day started nicely, with him cooking breakfast for his omega who is finally in his summer break. Chanyeol watched lovingly as he munched on some toast and drank juice. It was a calm saturday until the evening came. Baekhyun had been frantic since this afternoon for some reasons that Chanyeol doesn't know. He tried asking but the omega only shook his head. After dinner, they decided to watch some movies and stayed up until midnight.

They got ready for bed and Chanyeol, still not feeling sleepy, decided to play with his phone.

‘I want to do it.’ Chanyeol didn't hear at first- no, he didn't understand. The angel’s voice was so tiny that the alpha couldn't have understood even if he heard.

‘What did you sa-’

‘I want to do it. I’m ready.’

The alpha's wolf growled so loudly inside of him.

\-----

It’s like Baekhyun felt his heart stopped beating when Chanyeol let out a low growl, his body pinned down to the bed in an instant. ‘You, for the love of god, do not bring that up in a sudden.’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun looked to the side and saw the man’s fist, balling up the sheets.

‘B-But I am… I’ve been meaning to tell you and I kept g-giving you signals, you just don’t s-see it…’ The omega said, getting nervous as he saw Chanyeol’s eyes getting darker.

‘Signals?’

‘I wore your working clothes, I’ve been very touchy for the past week and I-I intentionally made you hard when you were working… But you hold back and I just- got shy…’ Baekhyun said, a blush coating his cheeks. Chanyeol’s self control is being drained, drastically.

His omega, all innocent looking but has been longing for his cock… His long pale neck displayed, just asking to be marked up and bruised. Those pink dusty nipples are erected through his sleeping shirt, his eyes glassy looking, and Chanyeol can see his thirst.

He swallowed.

‘Tell me more, there’s something you aren’t telling me…’ Chanyeol can sense it. How did Baekhyun come to the conclusion that he wants it?

‘You’ve waited for so long and I l-love you so I trust you… And since you’ve been working hard, I wanted to reward you. I-I fingered myself, I even found my prostate after a few days.’ Baekhyun said.

The alpha is about to lose it. He’s been anticipating this, for two years. The moment he saw him for the second time, he wanted nothing but to have that tight cunt around his cock. But he had to wait until he was ready. And now that he is, Chanyeol is shaking to hold himself back just a little bit more.

‘Fingered? How many fingers?’ The alpha asked.

‘T-Two…’ Chanyeol cannot help but scoff. The omega’s eyes turned worried.

‘Why?’ The alpha put their faces closer to each other and released intoxicating pheromones, filling up Baekhyun’s senses.

‘I’m not scaring you, angel. But you need more than that.’

Before he could even reply, he felt the buttons of his sleeping shirt popped off as Chanyeol destroyed it in half. The little angel gasped and tried covering himself but the alpha grabbed his wrists and pinned it on top of his head, with one hand. ‘A-Alpha wait.’ 

‘The moment you said you are ready, you should have known that I wouldn’t wait another second to treat you as my meal.’ The tall man said and started pressing open mouthed kisses on Baekhyun’s chest, leaving wet marks all over his white skin.

Chanyeol has always liked the omega’s nipples, they’re sensitive and one touch can make it really hard and erected. If they mate and have some pups, they would look so much more beautiful while lactating. He sucked on them, making sure they get equal treatment. All he can hear is Baekhyun’s shy moans, and tiny gasps but it’s fueling him up more. Baekhyun tried to watch but his stomach kept flipping inside, and the sensation of Chanyeol’s thick lips on his body was making him ridiculously hard. He kissed him hard and left him breathless.

They’ve made out hundreds of times but this is the first time Chanyeol blatantly stuck his tongue inside of his mouth straight away and licked the insides as if he’s starving.

And he is, Chanyeol is starving. He let go of the wrists and removed his shirt, not missing the way his little angel blushed and turned away, still shy after all this time. But then the omega felt his skimpy silk shorts being pulled down his legs.

‘Oh.’

Why wasn't he wearing any underwear? Chanyeol doesn’t know. But he loves it. Loves that Baekhyun must have thought that they would immediately do it so he prepared himself. What took the alpha by surprise is that there was a string of slick connecting the short and his beautiful bottom when he pulled it away.

‘I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be this wet. It’s just that I’ve b-been thinking about this since this aft-’

Baekhyun let out a sharp gasp as his legs were thrusted into his face and his butt got lifted in mid-air. It’s his first time and he’s scared, everyone would be.

But his fear is nothing against the worry in his heart. Chanyeol usually talks during these times to try to remove Baekhyun’s nervousness but now he’s just quiet. As if he’s taking it all in. Wordlessly, the man brought himself down and licked a long stripe up Baekhyun’s hole, his tongue pooling with slick.

‘Alpha!’ Baekhyun moaned and pushed his head down on the pillow, eyes closing.

‘Hold your legs for me.’

They’ve done this before, Chanyeol ate him several times but he’s never pushed his tongue inside the sweet ass, not wanting to rattle the peacefully moaning cherub. But the moment Chanyeol dipped his tongue inside, his own alpha was the one who got startled. Everything about it is sweet, warm and sucking him in. He pulled away, growled at the fluttering hole and then dove back in again, pushing his tongue as far as he could. Baekhyun’s moans are being cut off by his own voice, as it gets higher. His hands are holding tightly his legs, trying to do what he was told.

It feels good.

It was weird at first but when Chanyeol moved his tongue inside of him and even spread out his ass cheeks with his huge hands, it felt like he’s on fire. Chanyeol is growling very low and it’s vibrating off the omega’s body, sending waves of pleasure from his stomach all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes. It’s making him dizzy. The alpha pulled away, his mouth and chin wet and shining with slick. Baekhyun watched as he wiped his chin with his thumb, putting it inside his mouth and sucking it in right after.

‘Fucking sweet.’

Baekhyun turned red all over. He watched as Chanyeol gathered up his slick, coat his fingers with it and looked at the omega.

‘A-Alpha…’

‘It wouldn’t hurt too much, I promise.’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun nodded. He agreed but the alpha wants to be sure.

The taller man pressed a kiss on Baekhyun’s head. He pushed a finger in and Baekhyun didn’t feel any pain since it slided in without resistance. He felt as if Chanyeol’s single finger is the size of two of his smaller ones and he’s only put two inside… 

‘How long did it take you to find your prostate?’ Chanyeol asked and wiggled his finger inside, pushing and pulling it out slightly. Baekhyun let out a breathy moan, biting his lip.

‘A few days. I-I thought the position wouldn’t really matter…’ He answered truthfully and Chanyeol chuckled darkly.

‘It took you a few days to find this?’ Chanyeol said, and with a crook of his finger, he was able to spot the prostate.

Baekhyun’s answer was a loud moan that echoed in the room, his hands almost letting go of his legs. After a while, Chanyeol’s third finger is prodding on the rim of the tight muscle. Baekhyun is getting nervous, his hole tightening around the alpha’s fingers.

‘Calm down, sweetheart…’ Chanyeol said and used his other hand to stroke Baekhyun’s cock. He pulled out his fingers and then pushed in rapidly three of them, watching Baekhyun’s face.

The little one made a pained noise and his eyes were shut tightly. ‘It’s okay, lovely… I won’t move, I’ll let you get used to it…’ Chanyeol’s first decision if ever the omega can’t really take what he wants to give, is to stop and make sure to give Baekhyun the rest he knows he will need after all this time. But the omega wouldn’t give up just because of a slight burn, he’s been craving this for months.

They’ve been wanting this for years.

The engineer cautiously moved his fingers, pushing and pulling his fingers and feeling Baekhyun’s insides get wetter as he prod on his prostate every now and then. Baekhyun kept moaning after he got used to the huge fingers, feeling it getting deeper as time went by. Baekhyun’s friends say that it’s usually three fingers if you want to be prepared for the whole thing so he got surprised when Chanyeol slicked up another finger.

‘C-Chan-’

‘It’ll hurt later if I don’t do this… I’m not bragging but three fingers are not enough to stretch you out for my cock, angel.’ The alpha said, groaning when he pulled out his fingers and saw that they were drenched in slick.

He pushed in the fourth finger alongside the others, watching Baekhyun as the omega suppressed the tears that burn in the back of his eyes. His lips are swollen and red as he kept on chewing on it, holding back the pained noises. Chanyeol didn't move, making sure that Baekhyun was thoroughly adjusted to his fingers before stretching him with it. It was obvious for the first time that Baekhyun is loud whenever they do stuff, but it still amazed him that such loud and pretty noises escape the angel’s sinful mouth whenever he feels good.

So it wasn’t really a surprise that Baekhyun’s loud moans are escaping his mouth continuously, in love with the feeling of getting pleasured. It was when Chanyeol removed his pants and his rock hard member sprung free, hitting his stomach- that Baekhyun felt really nervous. He’s big, absolutely huge and the tip of it is a dark shade of red, precum leaking on the slit… aching to have a tight hole around it. His eyes followed the man as he grabbed something from the drawer. Chanyeol put a condom on and lathered himself with lube, hissing as he stroked it fast.

‘Are you sure you want to, angel? We could do it another time…’

Chanyeol is dying to put it inside, wants nothing but pound the tight boypussy until it gets molded to the shape of his cock, but he needs to make sure Baekhyun is okay.

‘Please put it in…’ Baekhyun pleaded, eyes teary and begging.

He’s nervous but he wants it, wants that cock so badly. The omega wants to be filled with the thick rod and know what it feels like to be finally taken. The alpha cursed and positioned his cockhead on the rim, pushing it slowly.

Baekhyun whimpered when the tip went in, struggling to open his eyes to see how much more he had to take. It was halfway in when Baekhyun’s tears started streaming down his cheeks.

He’s too stretched and yet it’s not yet fully inside.

It’s already so deep inside of him, farther than what Chanyeol’s fingers reached and it hurts- burns so badly.

‘Breathe in baby… You have to calm down, it will hurt more if you tense up.’

Chanyeol said, his hand balling into a fist as he struggled not to bury himself in one swift movement. The angel did what he was told, calming down and stopped clenching around the thick meat inside of him. Chanyeol pushed all of it in, buried to the hilt, his eyes widening when a small bulge appeared on his omega’s stomach. Baekhyun cried, sobbed and covered his face. It hurts and he doesn’t know when the pain will stop.

‘It’s okay, baby. I know it hurts but it’ll feel better. I promise.’

He peppered Baekhyun with kisses, sucked his nipples and stroked his cock until the pale omega forgot that pain of being stretched to the fullest. Chanyeol started to move, wincing when Baekhyun let out sharp whimpers, thighs shaking.

‘We can stop right here, sugar… You did so well, such a good little angel for me.’ The alpha praised him, ready to pull out when Baekhyun grabbed his hand.

‘D-Don’t… Just move, I can take it.’ He said and Chanyeol double-think but followed what his boyfriend told him to do.

It was after a few minutes when Baekhyun started enjoying it… He looked at Chanyeol and saw the man, how pleased he was, how he looked as if this is the only thing left to do for him… It started feeling good at that. But there’s still control, there’s still a hold back.

Baekhyun didn’t want that.

He sat up and told Chanyeol to pull out, which the alpha did right away- thinking that he cannot take it anymore.

It’s like a ton of bricks hit him when Baekhyun turned around and put his face down on the sheets, looking like a true cherub while looking at him, tears stained his face and mouth opened slightly.. However his hole is gaping and Chanyeol cannot help but think otherwise. 

‘Fuck me… please.’

The alpha growled loudly, not even hiding the fact that his wolf took over him now and slammed his fat cock inside Baekhyun, making the little one scream. This is the moment where Chanyeol loses the last drop of his self control.

He pounded the sweet ass, moaning at how tight it was, clamping around his cock. He fucked the tainted angel rapidly, his grip on his hips are deadly and he’s fucking him up the sheets to the point that the boy had to put a hand on the headboard to stabilize himself.

‘I’ve waited too long for this- and goddamnit you feel so fucking good.’ Chanyeol groaned and thrusted deeper, angling his hips so that his cock hits the opening of the omega’s womb.

‘Oh alpha! Feels so good!’ Baekhyun moaned sinfully, screaming when he felt Chanyeol’s cockhead peeked into his womb.

‘When you’re ready, I will knot your womb until you’re filled with my pups. Gods- I won’t stop fucking you until you’re pregnant and swollen with my seed, until you begged me to stop so you’re little pussy can rest. I’ll make sure this cunt gets needy whenever a cock isn’t inside it.’ Chanyeol muttered under his breath, making Baekhyun’s cock leak into the sheets and his hole drip with slick around the base of the alpha’s cock. 

‘Right there! Fuck!’ Baekhyun screamed as Chanyeol alternated between fast and hard thrusts, hitting his prostate every time.

‘You’re gonna get pregnant and your tits will start lactating when I knotted you. I’m gonna make sure to drink all of your sweet milk until there’s nothing left, until I have to squeeze them for the last bits of milk… You want that, don’t you? You need that.’

The alpha is talking to Baekhyun with such filthy words and yet he can only reply with a mantra of yes as his cock rubbed into the sheets. The omega came so hard, his back arched and his cock squirted out cum without any contact with his hand. Chanyeol didn’t stop though, he isn’t done yet.

He flipped him over and fucked him until he got hard again, until he felt another batch of tears as his sensitive cock got stroked back to hardness.

Chanyeol came in the condom, moaning right in his ear as he felt the hot stream of cum flood the latex. His cock is still hard and aching when the alpha ate him out again, still hard when his man deduced him to a whore with his tongue and fingers. The alpha cursed, cock hardening like a stud in rut, when he pulled out his fingers because of the force of his omega’s squirt.

Baekhyun was surprised at that too but got shy when Chanyeol put his mouth back, waiting for it. When he squirted again, Chanyeol’s face got drenched in it, his mouth filled with the sweet pussy juice. He put his cock back inside and fucked his little virgin until he squirted around his cock, until both of them came.

The night didn’t end there. The alpha took him in every surface available and made sure everyone from their neighborhood knew that he finally tasted his omega’s little pussy. 

At the end of the night, Baekhyun is crying because he didn’t have any more cum to release, too sensitive but Chanyeol is still rocking inside of him, telling him how good he was. At the moment, Baekhyun realized what he has turned his alpha into.

Chanyeol isn’t an impatient man anymore. He’s now a beast and he won’t stop until Baekhyun won’t be able to walk for the whole week.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from twitter! Follow me: @hunniesfw


End file.
